Shadowed Fate
by OceanTheKat
Summary: Hurray for unfitting title! :D I will add more chapters every week-or-so Annabelle is an eighteen year old girl that gets drunk and goes 'exploring'. She runs into a group of rebels and SHIZZ GOES DOWN! When she knows the battle is lost, she closes her eyes and waits for the death that never comes. When she opened her eyes again she finds herself face-to-face with an ENDERMAN! r
1. Chapter 1

(in this version of Minecraft just bear with me and imagine that there are movie theaters and in Minecraft.)

I heaved myself up the mountain. I was starving, thirsty, sleep deprived, and I left mildly drunk. But even when I had come to my senses I went on. 'Hah! I'd probably be zombie food if it was nighttime' I thought, seeming so perfectly aware of my surroundings. Little did I know that it was dusk. All of my attention was for the jungle I had gone to find. When I reached the top I just stood there, gloating like a complete idiot. With my eyes closed too! As I opened them again I yelped. It was dark and I had noshelter whatsoever! I mentally kicked myself as I used my stupid stone shovel to make a 'proper shelter' (which in this case would be a hole in the ground) before I got killed. No sooner than I had dug through one dirt block did I hear a chorus of moaning, groaning, and clinking bones. Turning around I stopped. There were four. Not one, not two, not three but FOUR zombies and at least two skeletons. "Crap!" I whimpered as they advanced. One of them stopped and pulled out a big and dirty cloth bag. When the zombie with the bag took a step forward, I took a step back. This continued until I found myself at the edge of the mountaintop. The zombie took one more step and roughly took my face into his hands and leaned in so that he was just inches away from me. His breath was so revolting that it would've been better to be trapped in a dumpster. "Don't worry... were just gonna... play a little game..." He promised with a coldness in his voice that made me shiver. Before I could hit him with my shovel (which I should've done earlier i guess) he let go of my face, grabbed my arms, took my shovel, and threw me into the bag. I knew better than to panic, so I tried to find out what was going to happen to me. Muffled bits of conversation between the mobs came through the bag. A skeleton -I could tell because of his voice, empty and with no emotion- was reasoning with the zombie that kidnapped me until he settled it with one quote "Dont you think it would be easier to torture the girl here?" The bag was opened, but before I jumped out two skeletons picked me up by my arms and secured chains to my arms and legs. They used a thick iron chain to tie me to a rock, and I could see the evil in their eyes. The skeleton that had spoken drew back his bow and laughed a bone-chilling laugh before letting the arrow loose. It was only a second before I was screaming in pain. The arrow had hit me in my chest and though it wasn't deep, with every struggle I made to make it fall out it only seemed to dig farther into my flesh. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. I screamed again as an arrow whizzed by me, taking off skin. The lead zombie nodded that the skeletons could the zombies moved in for the final blows. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped that they would kill me fast. I heard sounds of the gang advancing, clinking bones, moaning, thudding steps; and then all of a sudden it was cut off by the sound of a soft humming sound. I only closed them tighter when cold breath brushed my cheek.  
"Open your eyes." This didn't sound like a zombie; because the voice was smooth and calm. I guessed it was a skeleton and refused to open them a bit. I heard a sigh and the skeleton spoke again. It was quieter this time and he spoke in a little bit of a sterner tone. "I won't hurt you. I pro-" He cut off when I whispered under my breath "Someone help me." and immediately regretted it. I knew I should just get it over with.  
I opened my eyes. There, standing infront of me, was an enderman. A tall, black creature of the night. He was way taller than me, about four blocks high, and his eyes were purple/yellow. I realized that I was staring at it. Big mistake. Geez, if I kept it up at this rate I would be named 'more accident prone than Isabella Swan'. I giggled, thinking about me as Bella. I was totally team Jacob! Even though Jacob had already imprinted on Renesmee... I let my thought wander into la-la land. Yeeeaahhh, totally a good idea when you have a giant Enderman infront of you. I snapped out of my trance when I heard a little gurgling sound."Wha-?" 3rd person POV

The Enderman was closer, bending down to her level. She tried avoiding his eyes by turning her head, but when she tried the arrow in her stomach dug deeper. She winced and turned back, this time looking down. Annabelle thought she saw it roll its eyes. 'This is a mob! Not a human!' she thought. Grabbing her chin, the Enderman pulled her face up to look at her. Annabelle could feel its sharp, black claws struggled for a moment but gave up when she met its eyes, because she was too focused on making sure she didn't die. Her heart pounded as she looked away, hoping that it wouldn't end her there and then. It tensed, and then loosened its grip with somewhat of a whine. Annabelle felt a little bad, it had hurt the Enderman's feelings. But didn't it know about it's own temper? "Look at me. I won't hurt you, I promise." He murmured. "I don't believe you." Annabelle retorted weakly, blood loss was making her lightheaded.  
"Well then you should start believing me then." "Fine. I will give you trust, for now. But if you betray my trust I will kill you myself and warn the others."  
She looked up and instantly stood rigid. She waited for it's reaction but nothing happened. "See? I told you." The Enderman teased. Annabelle was about to make a smart comment when the dizzyness got the best of her.

Midnight's POV

The girl's knees buckled and her eyes closed. She went limp and sagged in the chains. I rushed over and grabbed her arms. Teleporting wasn't easy, because it was then that I noticed the ripped flesh on her leg and the arrow in her chest. Blood was slowly dripping down her stomach and staining her dark blue spaghetti strap shirt. My vision blurred and then we were back in my home. It wasn't much. All it was was a dead end of a cave cleaned out to look like a room and lined with cobble. I walked carefully over to my bed and laid her down. Knowing that I didn't have any bandages or string on me I searched her bag. There I found three blocks of wool, spider silk, and three apples along with a crafting bench, furnace, and a few battered tools. I gathered what I needed and turned back to the girl. I carefuly tugged out the arrow, though it was hard to concentrate through the panic. Wait. Why was I worried about a human? They were our enemies. But, she was different. She was... she was... too important to lose. I sighed; it was impossible to deny. Ripping up one of the wool blocks, I placed a large piece of it onto her stomach wound and wrapped a strand of silk around her waist to secure it. I did the same to the injury on her leg. I placed a hand on each wound and closed my eyes. I then whispered "Kuno Eah Ne Li Jo." (It's Ender-language) The injuries started to heal and the girls eyes fluttered open. "What...What.. happene- Aah!" she yelled, Cringing away from me into the pillows. Then the events from earlier entered her mind and she muttered, "Sorry, I didn't remember." I laughed and remarked "It's fine, so how are you feeling..er.." I paused, not knowing her name. "Annabelle, and i'm doing fine. Back to the topic, what's you'r name?" She asked. "Midnight."  
"Well, Midnight... this is a... er... okay I give up!" Annabelle giggled. "What is it?" I was confused.  
"It's this house! It's.. strange." She tried to sit up straight but only managed to fall back onto her elbows with a grunt. Deciding she could use help I extended a hand. Annabelle hesitated but eventually took it. Her steps were shakey at first, after a while they gradually increased in steadiness.

Annabelles POV

After a long day of 'training' Midnight and I sat outside. We stared at the stars and the blocky moon. Midnight carefully moved his hand over mine. I saw him turn to look at me for permission out of the corner of my eye. Wow. This is odd... but it dosn't feel odd. I giggled again like I had in his terribly built house and nodded yes. Midnight placed his hnd over mine. Hiss! Wait. Did Midnight just... hiss? No, he's an Enderman, not a- "Spid- AAh!" I screamed just as a slightly smaller-than-usual spider tackled me. But Midnight just laughed and called "Dare! Get over here! You're scaring her!" Instantly the spider leaped off of me and crawled over to Midnight. "Sorry, he just is exited, that's all." I was sure I looked like I had just seen a Ghast.  
"Who is that?" I stuttered. "This is Dare. He's my pet. I rescued him from being slain." Wow again. Now I felt guilty as heck. Midnight must've seen it because he sighed and took my hand, pulling me over to his right side. I noticed Dare was gone; Midnight was smirking. "Where's Dare?" I asked. "He can teleport, I had to turn him into an Ender-Spider if he was going to survive."  
Closing my eyes, I leaned into his side. 'What are you doing!' that stupid voice in the back of my head screamed. 'I'm doing what I want to.' I mentally retorted. I opened my eyes when he stopped talking and looked up at him. Midnight's eyes were sparkling and he had a small smile. "Is someone tired? Or would you like to admit to something," he added while raising his eyebrows. All he got as a response was a sleepy nod, and he picked me up bridal style. Dizzyness swept over me as he teleported inside. The last thing I remember of that night is him placing me in bed and turning out the redstone lamps.  
The smell of bacon woke me up. I didn't waste any time finding out where it was coming from. There was Midnight cooking bacon in what had to be the awkwardest version of a furnace I had ever seen. He had his back turned to me so I crept over to where he was hunched over the 'furnace'. About halfway I ran and jumped at him. I landed on his back and Midnight teleported away to the far side of the room like a bullwhip. (don't ask) I landed on my butt and just sat there for a second, dazed until a flash of purple caught my eye. Next thing I knew Midnight was crouched infront of me, eyes wide as he reached his hand out to help me up. "I'm sorry! I didn't-" Now, I had pure intentions to give him the silent-treatment ; but when I looked at him I knew it would be impossible.  
I took his hand and instead of helping me up he scooped me up into a hug. Faking a pout, I whined "That hurt!" Midnight just slightly smiled. Suddenly I was on his shoulders. I gaped at the sight when he teleported outside. Everything was minature! "Is this what it's like to be an Enderman?" I asked. He nodded, I took a deep breath and jumped off of his shoulders. I landed on my feet and winced a bit when pain shot through my leg. But it didn't bother me now, I could finally have some actual fun!  
I wanted to show Midnight my ballet skills, the problem was I didn't know if Enderman knew what ballet was. "Midnight?...Umm.. do you.. know what ballet is?" I suddenly became shy.  
Midnight replied "Actually I do. Why do you ask?"  
"Well.. I took ballet lessons for a while and I wanted to show you..if it's okay."  
"Of course!" He nodded. (He nods alot don'tcha think?)  
One more deep breath and I ran. I ran away from him and then leaped, landing in a perfect pirouette. My steps became easier as I became more wrapped up in my own little world. Soon I forgot Midnight was there. My attention was snapped back when I started dancing the ending routine. Stepping lightly on my right foot I balanced myself perfectly. Midnight gawked at me through his deep violet eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Soon a small smile spread across his face, slowly turning into a slight grin."That...was...was...marvelous...enchanting..." the

Enderman trailed off. His words turned my legs into jelly as my face turned a bright red. I wobbled and tumbled onto the fresh grass with a startled "Woah!" Within a second Midnight was next to my side helping me up. He

smirked and I swear I felt my face burn up. "Umm... Annabelle?" Midnight waved a black hand infront of my face. "Yeah?" "You turned

into a tomato," He laughed. I shook my head and fired back "I can scream loud enough to make a squid cringe three miles away." He

backed away carefully. "Just kidding!" I giggled. I saw him sigh and decided to have some fun. "Not," I stated under my breath,

knowing he would hear. "Ooh! A pony!" I squealed suddenly as I ran over to a mound of fluffy grey fur. Midnight teleported after me, waving his arms wildly

in the air. "Wait! That's not a pony! That's a-" it was too late. The wolf jumped up and growled at me. Apparently it was mad at me

for waking it up. I was determined to show that wolf who was the boss, so I growled back. He- or at least that's what I thought it

was- took a threatening step torwards me. I did the same. I was sure the wolf's eyes got tinted with a bit of unsureness, so I made my

move. I reached out and patted him on the head. He wagged his tail and barked. All of a sudden, Midnight teleported beside me. "Run!

Ill take care of this mutt!" I just stared..and stared.. Midnight was getting worried and he turned, and then something popped into my head: Inuyasha! "Sit Boy!" I barked. Midnight's knees buckled and he was face planted into the dirt. I tried to hold back laughter, but I couldn't and

I collapsed ontop of him in a laughing mess. "Um Annebelle!? Can you please gitoffa my poor spine!?" I quickly got off of the poor guy. He stood up mumbling something about 'dumb wolves' and 'violent t.v shows' Midnight's Pov

Annabelle was crazy, she reached torwards the wolf and pet him again. "Good boy! Who's a good boy!?" She praised as he barked. Then

she said something that made me stop short. "You wanna come live with us?"

"**What**!?"

Annabelle put her hands on her hips and fired back "Why not!"

' She looks kinda cute when she's annoyed- wait. What!' I inwardly sighed and answered "Fine, just don't let me wake up and find my house full of crap- or torn to sheds- or both!" In mock exasperation before returning to my inward argument. *sigh*'I can't deny it.

It's true. It's perfectly fine! I mean, it's not like I like like her or anything...right?' *A few hours later* After forcing poor me to let her play dress-up with her, and then taking PICTURES, I made an excuse to get outta there. "We need to

make you a room Annabelle, c'mon. Let's get going before night falls. "

3rd person POV

Today had been a very sucessful day. Annabelle had scored a new pet wolf named Mapleleaf and Midnight had made Annabelle a room, and

a new bed. Annabelle walked into her new room, closing the wooden door behind her. Annabelle dug up her I-pod and started playing 'Goin' In'. She couldn't help but dance. She had practiced this routine a million times at dance class before. Annabelle turned at the sound of a soft thud. Who did she see?

None other than Midnight! He had been spying on her! "Midniiight!" Annabelle hissed. "Sorry...?" Annabelle started blushing profusely and, in shock, dropped her I-pod. She gasped and bent down to catch it but Midnight teleported

and got it first. He started standing up to hand the I-pod, but when he looked up he got an accidental thank-you as his lips connected with Annabelle's. Annabelle's Pov

My eyes widened as I 'kissed' Midnight. My face was probably the color of a Cherry. Midnight was barely any diffrent; I mean, for an Enderman he looked pretty dang shocked. His Lavender eyes were wide and his face was tinged a dark pink. 'Awkward...' I thought. Midnight pulled away and flinched, I guess waiting for that scream I promised him. Instead I hugged him. "Thanks Midnight," Midnight stared at me like I had told him that I was a fish. "Umm...what? Are you mad? You're mad, aren't you?!" I rolled my eyes and slapped him (A/N you know that one where you kinda lazily/gently put your hand on their cheek and lightly push it

like you're not trying? That one. :P) "No, silly, it's not your fault. I'm the one that dropped the I-pod." That was when I realized how good Midnight smelled. I mean, not in a perverted way, but...


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight's POV

Annabelle was acting very strangely. She was starting to worry me when suddenly her eyes, which I had just noticed were distant,  
focused again. That telltale blush tinting her face a deep crimson. She seemed to have realized that she was acting unusual.  
"Sorry," she said while backing away after releasing me from the hug. I realised that my face felt hot... I was blushing! "It's fine,"  
I managed to say in a surprisingly stable voice. "Hey Midnight?" Annabelle asked. "Yeah?"  
"...Why do Enderman...you know, attack people when they look at them?"  
I paused. How was I supposed to tell her? All of a sudden, just when I opened my mouth to speak 4 loud bangs were heard. Annabelle's  
wall collapsed and a band of mobs came charging in. My eyes grew wide as I noticed my Ex-Best friend, Sear.  
I jumped infront of Annabelle without a second thought. "Sear, What do you want. I have left the Enderman colony like you told me to.  
I have done nothing to provoke this attack, so leave now, you are not welcome."  
Sear simply lunged at me, her claws scraping my skin. She reached for me again and I was about to dodge when I realized she was  
reaching for Annabelle!  
A sudden surge of strength found me, and my mind cleared of everything exept for two words.  
Protect. Her.  
"Sear, if you want to live, go home. Now!" I yelled the last part, hoping to make my intents clear.  
Annaelle, being the nut she is decided to walk out from behind me. Apparently she had taken some crazy pills, because she walked up to  
a Skeleton and, fortunately dodging the arrows, slapped him! I heard her whistle to someone. I had to keep hy eyes glued to Sear.  
"Midnight, you little Bastard! I should've known you would have broken the laws of Derina! Clearly you HAVE done EVERYTHING to provoke  
this attack!" Sear growled. Her voice held promises of malice and fire.  
"Do you really expect me to beleive that white lie! I've never told you, but-" I was about to counter but Sear seemed to have  
developed a talking problem. "Oh, Beleive me! It's not a lie! It's not like she would give you mercy! Your not her son!"  
"Actually, That's what I was going to say before you RUDELY interuppted me. I AM her son!"  
Sear's band of mobs were frozen when they heard that.  
Then, one by one, they slowly bowed out of the room, leaving Sear alone. "What! Get back here!" She yelled, infuriated at the spot  
she was in. I was releived to see Annabelle retreat behind me again.  
"Grrrrr..." I hear.  
I idiotically turned my head to see Mapleleaf running in. Big mistake. Sear Teleported right infront of me and grabbed my neck,  
cutting off my air almost completely. I tried to get free and slash her, but she just held on tighter. She sliced her claws across my  
chest, and it hurt like hell! She threw me to the ground, and my head hit a rock, causing me to loose conciousness.

Annabelle's POV  
"Midnight!" I screamed. 'She...she...no. He can't be...' I thought. Ran over to Midnights body. The other Enderwoman appeared infront  
of me. She grabbed me by my chin and snapped my head up. "Goodbye!" She laughed. That was it. I jumped at her. Suddenly I felt a sharp  
stab in my chest.  
I woke up with a throbbing pain in my chest, my vision was still blurry, but I could make out a bloody patch nearby. I  
recognised that as the spot Midnight had fallen. That's when it it hit me. Where was Midnight!? "Midnight!" I yelped. No answer.  
"MIDNIGHT!" I hollared again. Suddenly I heard a POOF and he teleported behind me. "Whats wrong? Are you okay!" He asked. "Now I  
am..."  
Midnight's POV  
Annabelle seemed to be acting strange, and she looked worried. "C'mon, tell me what was wrong?" I probed. "I saw the blood..you  
weren't there...I thought she had taken you..." Annabelle huffed quietly. "Oh.." I didn't know how to reply, so I just gave her a  
hug. "Sorry I scared you like that.." "I wasn't scared!" She insisted, before sighing. "...Okay..Maybe.." Annabelle confessed. "But I  
wasn't scared about myself though!" The previous stubbornness started showing again, but with an added blush.  
"Are you okay? You seem hot-" I stopped when I processed what I said, and quickly stumbled over words like a set of uneven stairs as I looked for the correct ones. "I- Uh. I didn't mean it like that I- Meant as in you look flustered."  
Annabelle simply shook her head to clear it of her thoughts. "Yeah..What I'm trying to say is that I was scared for you..." The words tumbled out of her mouth and ended in a squeak. I could feel my face heat up. "W-well..." I was at a loss of words.  
"Ahah...I'm sorry." She mumbled into her shirt.  
"About what?"  
"I- uh...nothing,"


End file.
